


I is for Infested

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [9]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Transformation, devilman transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	I is for Infested

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Beatrice hit against a tree with the motorbike, she hit the ground with a thud, her left arm was bloody but her left leg was twisted up to the kneecap. "Oh fuck..." Beatrice groaned in pain, her leg was aching from the pain, she begin to hop on one leg, she was limping and hopping at the same time from him...

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck!!!" Beatrice complain quietly, it burns her nerves. Beatrice had to be brave to survive. "Undertaker..." said someone, Beatrice yell, "Who's there!" She sense a demon? She begin to limp faster and faster, was it Amon or Devilman? Beatrice had struggled with a broken leg but she saw a business man, "I'm not Undertaker." but the man, "Undertaker, even if you are bloody and broken, you are still strong." Beatrice notice that man before, he was that L.I.F.E company.

 

3:00 AM

 

 

Akira was able to find Beatrice, laying on the ground, looking beaten and bloody with a leg twisted. Then Beatrice hoarsely yell, "Transform into him!" "Him?" Akira look confused, "Devilman.." Beatrice growled, "COME ONE, TRANSFORM! I'M RIGHT HERE! COME ON, DO IT! TRANSFORM!!!" Akira was not taking no as an answer, transforming into Devilman. He was about to pick her up when all of suddenly, he was hit with a stun gun held by Beatrice... No it was impossible. Beatrice's leg was healing but her body was changing, looking some of pin up model, scars and lacerations appear on parts of her body with her face look burned and scarred. Then Devilman felt a searing pain in his stomach, unaware that who ever what Beatrice became had stab through the abdomen and was running through every tree until she manage pull herself off away from Akira.

Was she distracted?

Devilman hit the ground with a thud, he can't move, he was losing blood. Then finally he revert to Akira and passed out.

 


End file.
